Protector
by Abe1019
Summary: This is all about Manji and Rin's life between "genius" and "fanatic" of Blade of the Immortal.This is my very first fic so please give me some REVIEWS and tell me what you think!
1. Protector Chapter 1

Submitted by Abe1019:

**Dislcaimer**

Blade of the Immortal _Mugen No Jyuunin _belongs to the talented manga artist, Hiroaki Samura. This fanfic is written to share the mind and ideas of an obsessive fan.

Your Protector

1st chapter: _day_

"Manji…"

"Manji…I'm scared…"

The cool morning air woke Rin up. Her eyes slowly opened. She rubbed her eyes. Her tip of her fingers are wet.

"I'm crying in my sleep again…"

She fixed her futon and dressed up. She fixed her hair and fixed her _ogonchu_ in her red kimono. She fixed her things and exited her room.

"I wonder if Manji is already awake"

She walked across the corridor of the_ ryokan_ and stopped at the door at the end of the corridor. She slowly opened the paper door. She slowly enters the room, careful not to disturb Manji's peaceful state. Manji is still sleeping. She can still hear his soft breathing. At the corner of the room is where all his 12 blades were placed. She slowly approached Manji and sat beside him. She smiled at the sight of him. She never saw him that peaceful since she hired him as a _Yojimbo._ He is a very bloodthirsty samurai then…

"Manji?"

"Manji?"

"MANJI!"

"Whaa?" Manji sprang up from his state and faced Rin, his eyes squinting.

"It's morning Manji. C'mon let's go."

Manji slowly grumbled and slowly got up. And got all his blades and conceals them in his black and white kimono.

"Are you going to take a bath, Manji? I mean, you haven't taken a bath ever since." Rin complained.

" Nah forget it. Besides, I'll just get dirty from the bloodstains and I'll get that friggin' stench from whacking bad boys on my way." Manji replied.

"Whatever." Rin mumbled. She sighed as they left the scene.

"Say…Manji?"

"Yeah?"

" Can we stop here for a while?"

They stopped at a café, a few kilometers from Edo.

"Uh… sure. Anyway we didn't had breakfast earlier."

He put his arm around her as they both entered the open–aired café.

_Ogonchu __– Golden Wasps_

Ayyy…finished at last _1st chapter_. _2nd chapter _coming up. Give me comments so I can improve more. This was my first fanfic for Blade of the Immortal. The Manji and Rin thing is so sweet (to the tooth)!


	2. Protector Chapter 2

You've been waiting for this chapter. _Chapter 2_ of "Protector", A Blade of the Immortal Fanfic.

Protector

2nd Chapter: _The incident in the café_

They sat down on the low tables covered in silk covers.

"What can do for you?" a waitress warmly welcomes them.

"I'll have a _warabi _sweetcake and barley tea." Rin snapped.

"I have some sake and _sakura mochi_"

"_warabi _sweetcake, _sakura mochi_, _sake_, andbarley tea coming right up." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Manji?" Rin tugged his sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"Will we be able to find Anotsu and the Itto-ryu? It has been a long time and we didn't find someone who knows or involves in it."

"Hell don't know." Manji snorted "I don't know if we can find them but I hope that we can find someone who knows that crappin' group"

"Oh I hope we can find them soon so I can carry out my revenge…"

Suddenly, a group of samurai approached them and their leader approached them.

"Are you Rin Asano, the last heir to the Asano dojo and the _Mutenchi-ryu_ technique?" the leader asked.

"Y-yes." Rin responded.

"Hah! We found you! We've been sent here by Anotsu Kagehisa to kill you and your bodyguard!!!" The leader of the group drew out his sword and points it to Manji. "If we kill both of you, we cut off your heads and show it to Anotsu. And if we do that, I will be the crowned _the legend who killed an immortal_ and feed your heads to the crocodiles! Hahahahahaha!!!!"

"Bring it on! I'm ready to kick each of your asses down you jerks!" Rin shouted, grasping to her _Kutoneshirika _.Her arms shook like crazy like a rickety bridge.

Then her sword suddenly disappeared from her hands. And saw it on the ground after. "Say that again if your hands are not shaking,, idiot." Manji drew out his _shido_ and the _mito-no-kami Tatsumasa _ out of his sheath. "If any of you dumbshits try kill her, then get through me first."

"Manji! Let me join you in your fight."

"No Rin, just stay put and don't do any of your crazy heroine acts."

"But – "

"No buts Rin. I say it and I mean it!"

From nowhere, one of the samurai of the group, quickly got him on the side and sliced his right arm cleanly. Blood rushes from the wound, revealing part of the arm bone and the muscles. "Got ya, asshole!"

"AHHH!!!" Manji collapsed and groans in agony as blood rushed from his wound to the dry dirt road. People inside the café are disgusted at the sight. Some of them fainted and vomited. "OH MY GOSH!!!"

"What an idiot you are, Manji! You're so stupid to notice that moment. Hah!" The samurai approached him and pointed him on the face. "We won't waste our time here. Were going to cut your head off to finish your immortal life now!"

Rin cannot handle the tension anymore. "I'm doing this!" She handed out some of her sharp _ogonchu_s and the blades pointing the group. "If you want to kill him, then you have to go through me first! COME ON! I'M WAITING!"

"Rin?! Stop being a showoff—" The leader stabbed Manji straight to the heart. "Urggh…" Manji groaned. "Guess you really have guts kid. But if that's what you want then we say, YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!"

"EAT THIS!!!" Rin spreads out her hands and for a split second, she threw the daggers with dexterity and style. "Curtain of Death! FLIGHT OF THE GOLDEN WASPS!!" Her _ogonchu_s fly through the air like fire rockets waiting to hit a person from a distance.

The daggers found their places but her blows were not fatal and accurate. Two of the daggers stabbed the leg of the gang leader. The pain of the dagger through his skin is excruciating.

"OW!!! You will pay you bitch!" He dashed towards Rin and grabbed her by the kimono. He drew out a dagger and stick it in front of Rin's face.

"As I was saying, you are weak and you have no match against me. I will kill you now…DIE!" Rin closed her eyes in fear.

A drop of blood splashed on Rin's hand. She slowly opened her eyes and found the gang leader, his mouth frothing with blood. Manji stabbed him in the stomach. He regained his strength and the _kessen chu _have healed him. The people were shocked at what they saw.

"You're a good samurai. You have skill but you have no style…That stab on the heart was nothing. Wanna feel my wrath? You are a very lucky man…Die!" Manji brought out his _kurasu _and sliced up his body. The dirt road rained with blood as the body dismembered.

The people were disgusted at the sight. Some of them fainted and some of them vomited. "Ugh! GROSS!"

"Rin…" Manji called her.

"Yeah?" Rin approached him and sat down beside him.

Manji slapped her very hard on the face. "Why do you have to do that?!" Manji was angry at what happened earlier. "You know that I'm immortal. Why do you have to do that friggin' thing of yours?" Something was bothering him at that time.

Rin stood up and rubbed her cheek. "Why? Is there a problem if I fight?" Rin shouted. "I'm—"

Manji got up. "When I mean it, I mean—" Rin slapped him harder on the face.

"So you think that I still act like a child? Well I'll tell you. I'm no baby and I do things by myself. Will you excuse me…" Rin got her sword and gathered up her daggers and walked away, with tears in her eyes. "Dumb ol' Honored Brother!"

Manji's eyes widened as he heard what Rin said. He knelt down, his head bent down with guilt. "Why? Why am I thinking like this?" His younger sister is always in his mind. "I'm confused…" Manji got up and approached the trembling waitress. " Can you give me some sake?" "Uh, yes sir…".

Rin walked away from the scene with anger and a lot of questions in her mind.

_Do I look like Manji's sister? Why does he act like he's a brother to me? I…I…don't know…_

_Shido- Some of Manji's blades of twelve_

_mito-no-kami Tatsumasa – Some of Manji's blades of twelve_

_kurasu – Some of Manji's blades of twelve_

_kessen chu- holy blood worms_

_kutoneshirika- Rin's ancestral sword_

3rd Chapter is coming up. Please Review!!!


	3. Protector Chapter 3

I was thinking about how to make the 3rd chapter more dramatic. I adapted it to a drama series that I watched. Here it is, the 3rd chapter of "Protector", a Blade of the Immortal Fanfic.

3rd Chapter: _finding you_

_Why am I thinking like this? I'm confused…_

Manji thought as he took another shot of sake. He replayed the thing Rin said earlier. He has been in the café for so long now. It was afternoon.

_Flashback_

"So you think that I still act like a child? Well I'll tell you. I'm no baby and I do things by myself…"

"Dumb ol' Honored Brother!"

_End of flashback_

The waitress approached Manji, grasping the tray in her arms. "Sir? Is there something bothering you? If there is, it has something to do with your female friend of yours." She sat down beside him. "I think she was quite affected on what you did there earlier."

Manji faced the waitress. "What did I do wrong?"

" Maybe because you treated her like a child or your little sister. Look I don't want to join in your problem with your friend, but you know, what I observed earlier, she is willing to help you. In my opinion, she has grown up so fast. She is not a child anymore. You should not treat her like a baby anymore. She is grown up and she knows how to make her decisions in her life." The waitress stood up and picked up her tray beside her. "Think about it. And I think she still needs you at this time."

"Can I get my order now? I'm starving now." One customer ordered. "Coming up sir. I'm very sorry."

Manji thought about what she said. He noticed some of Rin's _ogonchu_s still stuck up on the ground. She didn't get to gather all of them because of her mood.

"_And I think she needs you at this time…"_

Manji watched the sun go down. The sky was turning bright orange.

"Yeah. Maybe the waitress was right. Rin has grown up. I can see it in her. She has improved a little. I understand now…" He stood up and left 2_ ryo_ on the table and left the café.

"I'm gonna find you Rin. I'm sorry…" he whispered to himself as he left the café with the bloody corpse, all diced up and already infested with flies.

_Ryo – gold coin of high value. _

Yeah it's kinda short but I made this to make you eager to read the next chapter. Give me some comments. I'm waiting…


End file.
